batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Joker
Red Hood ich muss höchst verwundert feststellen, das in der biographie ein riesen part zu fehlen scheint! im red hood artikel (http://de.batman.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Todd) steht: "Nachdem er es nicht bereute, den Joker nicht getötet zu haben, stieg Jason's Wut nur weiter an und er beschloß von nun an die Identität von Red Hood anzunehmen, eine Identität, die einst der Joker hatte." nun wollte ich natürlich mehr über des jokers zeit als red hood erfahren, irgendwo hatte ich gar gelesen das er einst bodyguard eines anderen widersachers von batman war - und muss feststellen, das diese beiden lebensphasen hier im jokerartikel nichtmal ansatzweise erwähnt werden! schade eigentlich, wäre hochinteressantes insiderwissen! --78.43.41.93 15:31, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Warum die Rückänderung? Ich fand es passend, ein aktuelleres Bild des Jokers zu haben --RichterBelmont (Diskussion) 12:34, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Vom Prinzip her hast du Recht, da ist es gut in den Infoboxen möglichst aktuelle New 52 Biler zu haben. Seh ich zumindest jetzt auch so, denn am Anfang als du Poisen Ivy und Harley Quinn und Red Robin usw geupdatet hast, war ich eigentlich der Meinung, das in den Infoboxen Bilder in den "most iconic" Outfits reingehören, also Outfits die jeder kennt und die egal ob TV Serie oder VIdeogame oder Comic eben weitestgehend eindeutig sind. Bei Harley wäre das z.b. eben das schwarz/rote Harlekin Kostüm wärend die New 52 Harley ja sogar für nen komplett neuen Charakter gehalten werden könnte, wenn man das Bild von der ohne Verweise darauf, das das Harley ist sieht (z.b. sieht sie mehr wie ne Tochter der klassischen Harley und dem Joker aus :D ). Damit hab ich mich aber inzwischen angefreundet und auch weil Ivy und Harley im New 52 eben jetzt selbst Hauptprotagonisten in eigenen Heftserien waren/sind (Birds of Prey und Suicide Squad) is das auch ok. Bei den Schurken is das aber was anderes, die sehn über kurz oder lang eh immer von Zeichner zu ZEichner etwas unterschiedlich aus. Und da die eben NICHT automatisch immer in jeder Heftausgabe dabei sind, halte ich es da für besser möglichst klasse aussehnde Bilder zu nehmen, die gleichzeitig auch eindeutig jedem zeigen das es auch der Schurke ist, zu dem er was lesen will. Joker im Leatherface Syle is sowieso nur temporär, sobald ein neuer Kinofilm mit dem kommt wissen wir glaub ich alle das sich da dann wieder am klassischen Joker Look orientiert wird und nicht am Langen Herzog des Dahinscheidens von Morrison mit Einschusswunde im Kopf oder dem "Ich trag mein Gesicht als Maske" New 52 Joker von Snyder. Der aktuelle Joker sieht für alle die nicht die Story kennen inder er sich sein Gesicht hat abnehmen lassen, wohl eher wie ne Variation des Jokers aus irgend ner Elseword Story aus, oder wie einer der Joker aus anderen Ländern wie Norman Rottig oder der britische Joker. In die Infobox des Jokers muss, meiner Meinung nach, schon definitiv das Bild des One and only Clownprinz des Verbrechens, wie er seid den 40gern bis heute eben auch immer wieder vorkam, von kleineren Abweichungen von Zeichner zu Zeichner mal abgesehn. Falls es für dich ein Trost ist, im September 2013 ist Schurkenmonat und alle 52 Hefte werden von diversen Superschurken einmalig "übernommen". Schau dir mal an wie der Joker, der natürlich das "Batman" Heft übernimmt, DA aussieht ;-) http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/4369663.html Das mit dem abgeschnittenen Gesicht dürfte sowieso bald Schnee von Gestern sein, denn wie es ausschaut trägt DAS in Zukunft nichtmehr der Joker, sondern die neue Schurkin die bisjetzt nur als "Jokers Tochter" bekannt ist :-D Im Zuge dieses Schurkenmonats werden übrigens diverse Cover Variants mit vielen sehr beliebten Schurken kommen, da werdens wohl auch einige der Coverbilder in die Infoboxen der jeweiligen Schurken schaffen. Z.B. das vom Pinguin und das von Scarecrow todsicher, Ivy evtl bei Harley gefallen mir die Zeichnungen der Beine nicht, sieht irgendwie "komisch" aus, genauso wie das Cover zu Bane, da gefällt mir die Zeichnung von Bane auch nicht wirklich. Da zieh ich die aktuellen Bilder vor. Übrigens sind hier die Superman Villains auch ein super Beispiel z.b. der neue Bizarro oder der neue Parasit sehn komplett wie neue, andere Figuren aus, selbst wenn DIE jetzt frische, neue New 52 Versionen sind, würde ich in deren Infoboxen eben auch die klassischen Looks unter denen die eben bekannt sind reinmachen, also der Parasit eben mit lila Haut und Bizarro als weißhäutiger Frankensteinnesker Superman im Lila Superman Kostüm da die SO eben BEKANNT sind und man z.b. gerade beim neuen Parasit nichtmal beim anschauen seines Bildes drauf kommt das das der Parasit sein soll ^^ Hingegen wäre der New 52 Brainiac wieder ok, da der zwar neu ausschaut aber noch genügend altbekanntes drinne hat so das jeder der das Bild von ihm sieht sofort weiß das das Brainiac ist :-D Was die Bat-Schurken angeht will ich für die eh ein allgemeines Artikel Konzept erstellen sammt neuer Kategorie "Batmans Main Rouges Gallery" inder dann auch die New 52 Versionen genauer behandelt werden. Muss ich mal sehn wann ich dafür endlich mal zeit finde, zuletzt hab ich ja bei Black Mask erstmal einiges hinzugefügt an Historie und auch den zweiten Black Mask angelegt, bei beiden bin ich nichtmal richtig fertig. Alles immer schwierig mit der Zeit usw du kennst das ja sicher. MadHatterJervisTetch (Diskussion) 16:07, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC)